Vandal Savage
}} Originally a caveman who received the powers of immortality, strength, durability, stamina and advanced senses after being exposed to the radiation of a meteorite, Vandal Savage is a centuries-old warlord and conqueror since before the age of civilization. Background In the days of prehistory, 50,000 BC, Savage was a caveman named Vandar Adg, leader of the Cro-Magnon Blood Tribe. He was bathed in the radiation of a mysterious meteorite, which gave him incredible intellect and immortality. An observer from the Bear Tribe would later approach that same meteorite and become Savage's eternal nemesis, the Immortal Man, possessing the power to resurrect as a new persona every time he is killed. Savage's first mark in the history came when he and a select group of people successfully undermined and destroyed the city of Atlantis. That group of people became known as the Illuminati, with Savage serving as its leader. He claims to have ruled hundreds of civilizations under hundreds of names: , , , , , , and , and to name a few. Realizing that his prominence could cause him to be killed accidentally, he decided to work behind the scenes and worked as close friends and advisers to the likes of , of England (whom he advised to invade England under the name Sir Von Savage), as Marshal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, (whom he helped to invade France as Baron Von Savage), and . He also led the Spanish Armada in its attempted invasion of England. He was the court physician in France and even used the royal family for syphilis experiments. Involvement *Vandal Savage led a group of mercenaries to take a Kahndaqi relic lost in The First Piece Operation. *Vandal Savage stops your team in achieving its goal in the A Rip in Time Operation. *Vandal Savage is a boss and later ally in the Justice For All raid. Heroes Villains *Vandal Savage was originally the taskmaster for the Valentine's Day Event for Villains. Players would speak to Vandal Savage to activate the Valentine's Day event accompanied with February 2011's update. He was located in the Hall of Doom Sabotage Chamber, near the Command & Control Center, standing between 2 Greek-styled pillars. Following the event's restructuring, he was replaced by Sinestro. *Voice clips exist within the game that hints that Vandal was once intended to serve as a Research and Development vendor for villains. However, for unknown reasons the plans were not fully implemented. Trivia *Vandal Savage first appeared in Green Lantern #10 (Winter 1943). *Vandal Savage is voiced by Bryan Talbot. *Vandal Savage is a brilliant strategist who has orchestrated and won a multitude of wars during his time on Earth. *When he acquired his immortality Vandal was suffering from cancer. As a result, while the cancerous cells in his body cannot kill him, they cause him intermittent pain throughout his life. *Savage must renew his powers of strength, durability and stamina through the consumption of his enemies' blood and must also harvest the organs of his blood descendants to sustain his immortal life. *According to Lex Luthor, there may be evidence to suggest that Savage was the first cannibal on record. *Vandal Savage is also stated to have been the inspiration for the biblical figure of Cain, the first murderer, on whom the Religion of Crime and the Crime Bible is based. *Vandal Savage has had many children, among them are Scandal Savage; who is the only one of his children he considers his heir, and the demon Grendel. *At present, Savage is about 52,000 years old. Gallery File:CharModelVandalSavage.png|'Character Model' VandalSavageCom(Old).png|Original Com Screen VandalSavageCom.png A Rip in Time - Stage I 5.jpg Justice For All Raid 11.jpg External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Villains Category:Meta Category:Male Category:Justice Society Enemies Category:Society